147247-last-way-to-make-gold-gone
Content ---- The "last good way to make plat" was a bug and I for one am glad it's gone. If you want to make plat, try farming it in-game like the rest of us have to. Or, of course, you can always buy CREDD for cash and sell it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exploiting a glitch was best for you? Well then, that explains your ire. ;) | |} ---- How can u tell me i want to do it im not lazy i just done know how.. that was best for me | |} ---- You said you have fun PvPing right? So go PvP! Use your prestige to by runecrafting bags and sell mats from it. That's what I've been doing. | |} ---- So u are telling me u ddnt use flask of greed while pvping or doing what ever ? | |} ---- Yeah i guess but lvled 4 chars pvp only kinda sick of it... is there any way of grinding some items or something :S i mean u put in work u get decent gold :S | |} ---- Yes, that's what I'm telling you. I can't remember the last time I popped a flask that wasn't XP-related. | |} ---- I can't speak for Tex, they are their own woman and can fend for themselves. However I can say that for me I had no idea this was even a thing, but unless it crossed over and effected cash shop flasks and even then I only used the experience flasks. Arenas/BGs, Questing, running dungeons/adventures/expeditions, raids, contracts, crafting(housing is still popular so being an architect can be nice, gathering high end materials for what few crafters are left... Since you don't give a specific type of item you want to grind for you'll have to explore the content for what you're comfortable doing and find a way to make money off it. What is fun for me may not be fun for you, but I also don't mind being poor. EDIT: Tex answered you... Edited November 19, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think it's fair to call people using the flasks, which have been available for months, "exploiting". If it was really exploiting, Carbine would have removed the flasks until they could be fixed. TBH, I didn't even know they were broken, I just knew they were good. | |} ---- ---- To be fair, I think people using flasks have been assuming everyone is using flasks. It's not like they are a hidden feature. I wasn't actually aware how powerful they were until I did a quest today and saw just how little I received now compared to before. It will certainly make things interesting. | |} ---- u know exp flasks where bugged also ? every flask from vendor so yeah u used exploit also. guess i will keep running expeditions since u can get 500+ merits pop both flasks i think it will be worth it at the end. | |} ---- Same for me i didnt know they are not working correctly untill guildie showed me reddit post... i did expeditions cuz i wanted costume and i stayed cuz money was decent | |} ---- Keep making those assumptions. I am sure they will serve you well. | |} ---- Find reddit post and see what dev said. | |} ---- | |} ---- Looks like a hive... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well at least now we know how you were doing it when you posted in discussions about gold sinks such as this one to say: Guess we should revisit that discussion now our eyes are opened. | |} ---- Well it's like this, My friends and I are all about 85-95 ilvl and we spam easy vet dungeons. STL for example is about 10 minutes. That's 5-6 runs an hour. Spamming dungeons and buying superb frags with glory = easy cash, especially here on warhound. PvP is easy as well. People whine about premades but it's really easy to make one. All you do is go into a pvp game, win or lose - invite the players who did good that game. If they're already in a group, ask to join them. Boom, in a couple games you'll have 4-5 people who're playing decently and you start winning. Say you make 30g on average from a game, with the bags/contract rewards included. That's decent money right there. You can buy rune bags and sell the runes and make more. Expeditions aren't as good as they used to be but I can still do Vet Infestation gold in 10 minutes no problem, that's roughly 20-30g base as well. You can make 5-6 plat a day just casually playing, everything you do has a potential for making money. Say you're farming contracts, pick up the herbs, seeds and ore along the way. They add up over time and you can make pots or sell w/e. I'll miss the easy money from the greed flask but honestly, prices are ridiculous and hopefully it'll help normalize it over time. For players like myself, who've played for a month and a half - it's fine we can afford it. But for fresh players it's difficult and feels like you don't have much options on the auction house. | |} ---- ---- Finally, something we can both agree isn't casual. :lol: ;) | |} ---- Bwhahahaha! FWIW, I do run a lot of random vets in my own "casual play", but I understand that I'm only able to do this because of gear I've acquired after a long time of playing, and I wouldn't expect this to be the norm for every player. I also do it because it's fun, and rarely think about the plat I am, or am no, making. But I'm also one of the players defying the current trend of "do the bosses only", which I don't care for at all. Edited November 19, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- Our Live and QA teams are great. They report bugs to us as quickly as they can find them. Sometimes a bug is a data fix. Sometimes it requires an engineer to look at some code. Sometimes it requires tech art adding attach points. Sometimes it requires narrative and localization to make things clearer and more poignant. Sometimes it requires UI fixing some visuals and strings. And sometimes, it requires all those teams and more. It's hard to gauge on the other end, since it often times it looks like we're pouncing on certain issues and bugs that players like, almost giving off the impression that we don't want the players to have fun. It's just a matter of sometimes a fix is easy, and sometimes it's not. This one happened to fall into the first category. :) Edited November 19, 2015 by CRB_Hotspur | |} ---- I think it's fair to say that maybe some people using the flasks weren't parsing out the loot enough to recognize that they were getting more than they should be getting. Pretty clearly a few people understood perfectly well that the bonus was a central component of why they were making SO MUCH plat. But many of us are in small guilds that accrue influence slowly, so the assumption that "everyone was doing it" isn't really correct. I don't even have access to all of those flasks yet. What they really are is just one more way in which people who are in very active large guilds that run group content have a completely different experience in this game from the one that the typical casual player has. But on the plus side, now that the bug is fixed, that's all they are instead of also being a cash cow. Also, thanks for doing due diligence on this one, CRB_Hotspur! /em applause | |} ---- This is fair. However, please consider that the economy has been running with these values for a LONG time, and I know you guys have set at least one of your game-fixed prices based on the economy (the price for rune extraction). So if we were making 200% more money than we should have, and then you guys set the rune extraction price based on the price of current runes, and now you cut the income by 1/3 for a lot of activities, it's going to lead to a problem where the extraction price is too high since people are making less money now. Please bring this up. It's one thing for the economy to flex to consider these new values, but the fixed prices Carbine has set in game need to adjust as well. | |} ---- I don't care about people using and abusing this bug but i wanna say that i reported this bug 3 or 4 WEEKS ago with details and it didn't get changed until this week? So either your Live and QA teams are not that great at reporting bugs. Or either this fix that takes "30 seconds" has been sleeping for quite a while now and you're only reacting because of the massive impact a post on reddit can have. Should we start spreading abuse worthy bug on reddit to get them fixed? Edited November 19, 2015 by Ackael | |} ---- I'll admit that this puzzles me as well. If the thing that got this fixed was someone coming at it from a completely different direction of the bugged rep gains being posted on reddit, the bug reports about the economy were getting sent in and nothing was being done about them. Heck, there's even threads in the bug reports section that explicitly call attention to it from the start of November. I don't peruse the bug reports subforum, but it seems like it really ought to be on the to-do list for the developers, no? | |} ---- True, but alot of people don't make money off doing shiphand flasks. That is the only thing they changed is the amount of gold you got when using the flasks. You can still get good money from running expeditions, what 15g a completion for doing the random along with other stuff you get from completing, so that's 25-30g a run for 10 minutes? It doesn't have to be that specific infestation. There's 2 others that are 20 minutes, and the one that is 15, the other are all 10 minutes. Just leave the instance, reque til you get a good one. PVP still gives 25g(I think it's this much). I made most of my money off doing BG's and selling the rune frags. And didn't use flask of prestige. Dungeon random still gives 45g. Add on the fact you can purchase rune bags for glory, dungeon runs start to become really good money. And vet dungeons are casual still. You can solo queue, join a group and down the instance. All in less than 15 minutes. And still easily get a silver let alone a bronze. Doing contracts is also good money. I think WB farming is a thing now too (noticed more people there, less money you get). And it's still cheaper to remove a rune than make a new one although might find a deal on the actual rune on the ah. Besides raiding (don't really make money off of this due to repairs and food/flask) all I do is a couple bg's a day, maybe a vet dungeon. If contract are there, do those and easily make 50p a week selling rune mats, food I recieve from housing table. I also can sell boosts if I need to from my technologist. -Doing 5 stl runs in an hour is farming dungeons. If farming in the game is casual vs not, who knows. You can farm the dailies I guess, but honestly, dailies don't give the money that a good run stl can. At most you will do a 15 minute run. Thats 4 runs in an hour. That's 2p right there easily. Maybe more depending on drops. If you can get gold too, well, sell the ability point for 4p. KV is also 15 minutes, SSC is 25, and SSM is 25 now I believe. You get alot more gold drops/loot for those runs though. People forget the drops that they obtain sell for 4-5g a piece and if you win 1-2 a run, on top of the 45g random, thats 55g a run. Repairs can make it so most of that is gone if your really bad. But learning the runs and what to do and the tricks and the timings of the runs, well, only means more money. I'm also really curious on how many developers are actually there to fix things. If it's one dude/dudette, and takes 30 seconds to fix, either they are very shortstaffed (reason why not alot of new content and is delayed), or if they have a healthy staff, it's just busy trying to do a massive drop or they are just lazy. Edited November 19, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- ---- Doing 5-6 runs of STL an hour is 4-5 plat at the least. I said you can make 5-6 plat a day playing casually. Now if you think 1 hour = a whole day then yea, you guys are totally right. | |} ---- This was not clear from your post. It seemed to imply (to me) that your play and the things you were claiming were examples of the "casual play" that could make 5-6 plat per day. | |} ---- No use on Jabbit. Runecraft mats are going for next to nothing now the game throws them out like candy. On topic.... I didn't know about the bug but it would explain why people have been saying plat is so easy to make while quite a few of us are struggling. For the amount, and the price, of the gold sinks in game the incoming gold is pathetically low from just playing the game. | |} ---- Surely if the devs actually played their own game this bug should have been picked up a month ago at least! From my perspective questing at 2g 70s (approx) a pop, even with a sub and greed flash going makes questing seem completely pointless now. I actually didn't mind doing the daily quests at all when you could make 6 or more gold from them as they felt rewarding. And to be honest it's one of the reasons I feel I've enjoyed Wildstar so much, every time I've spent time doing things in the game they've felt rewarding. Will be interesting to see how this effects things. | |} ---- You're presuming that they all play together in some large, active guild. That's not necessarily the case. I don't even have most of those flasks unlocked, much less use them on a regular basis. Good news. Now that some players aren't making 200% more than others are making, prices should drop on most stuff in the AH/CX so that it doesn't end up being as unrewarding as you might imagine it will be from the sound of it. | |} ---- The market is always the best way to farm gold rather than the reward chest/token you get from completing instances, i have made 200 plat since the relaunch because of the try hards buying runes at exorbitant prices, no glitch, no bug just exploiting hardcore players :) | |} ---- From what I can tell, lots of those players managed to build up some ridiculously numbers of plat, so unfortunately... I don't expect we'll see price changes any time soon. | |} ---- ---- xp flask was bugged tex, before you needed like 3-4 dungeons to get to cap (1h max) now you get the usual 8-9% for STL. Edited November 20, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- ---- Yeah see thats is one think i never do in mmo games, i just dont want to risk it. I miss grinding for ur money, pop some grind music and i can go for hours. But i dont think u can do that in wildstar sadly... For me lack of pvp content turned me towards making alts and gearing them, i could do that with flask bug i even spent 90 plat on buying all amp/ability points for alt. Now when i saw its gone i lost intrest in the game, but lucky for me ppl in this post showed me the way. I just dont know for how long Rune fragments will hold the price before they become useless to sell. | |} ---- ---- ----